


The Best Christmas Present

by Zukkkaashipper



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Sokka is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkkaashipper/pseuds/Zukkkaashipper
Summary: Jet smirked at him from across the room and dragged Zuko with him towards Sokka. Sokka glared at him and he saw Zuko’s eyes go wide.“Hello Sokka,” Jet said with a smug look on his face.“Jet.”“Have you met my date, Zuko?”In that moment Sokka knew Jet knew about his crush on Zuko and he froze. Zuko looked at him with those golden eyes and he turned just the slightest bit pink.“We’ve met. Hi, Zuko.” Sokka said smoothly while kissing the back of Zuko’s hand. Zuko turned completely red now. Jet narrowed his eyes and pulled Zuko further into his body. Jet and Sokka glared at each other.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The Best Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I haven't really written anything in a long time, but I felt inspired. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

He never thought he would miss Canada this much, but here he was Christmas Eve at some stupid fancy party his sister had organized in Chicago and the only thing he could think about was his dads and Christmases up north. But no, his dads had decided to take a romantic trip together this Christmas meaning Sokka couldn’t go home. He could either spend the evening holed up in his apartment feeling sorry for himself or he could go show support to his sister. While still feeling sorry for himself. 

The thing is, Katara and him had decided to move to Chicago together and they had made it work, the two of them. They had spent weeks getting to know the city before term started.  
Then, Katara met Aang, a really great guy honestly, but as she started spending more time with him Sokka found himself alone more and more. After two months of dating they had made it official and there Sokka was, third wheeling, again. They had been together for over 2 years now and they were the most disgustingly cute couple Sokka had ever seen. Don’t get him wrong, he was happy for his little sister and it wasn’t like he hadn’t dated over those last 2 years. It’s just that nothing really stuck. 

There had been Yue in his first year, who was kind and beautiful and headstrong, but dropped out of college after a month of dating and moved back to her hometown. A little while after that he met Suki. Suki was amazing and he had learned so much from dating her. After 5 months of dating they both realized that maybe they were better as friends after all. Aside from some short-lived hookups, you can’t really blame him a guy has needs, his love life was very much non-existent. And he was okay with that, thank you very much. 

But standing here, alone, surrounded by couples and seeing him Sokka realized that there may have been a really good reason his relationships never worked out. It’s because he can’t get over this stupid tiny crush he has on that arrogant, gorgeous, stupid boy. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that small of a crush, but honestly could you blame him?  
He looked beautiful in his suit. It was a deep, dark red and it fit him perfectly. He was standing very close to some guy who had a possessive arm wrapped around his waist. A guy who was decidedly not Sokka. Sokka felt a wave of jealousy come over him, but before he could do something stupid, someone threw an arm around his neck. 

“Sokka! How are you?” Chirped Aang excitedly. 

“Hey Aang, good to see you buddy.” 

Sokka took a steadying breath and tore his eyes away from Zuko and his date. Just thinking about it made him want to punch something. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on his sister’s boyfriend. 

“How’s Katara doing? Has she calmed down a bit?” 

Aang laughed, “are you kidding me? It seems like she’s more nervous now that the party has started. Everything has to be perfect or she won’t be satisfied.” 

“Sounds like Katara, but the party is amazing! The decorations are beautiful. She really outdid herself.” 

“Thanks Sokka,” His sister’s voice said to his right. 

Katara hugged him. Then quickly leaned up to kiss Aang on his cheek. Aang blushed. After all these years they were still so damn cute, Sokka thought and he smiled a little. Him and his dads had a standing bet on how long it would take for Aang to propose to Katara. Sokka gave it 6 months tops. 

After talking to Aang and Katara for a while, they excused themselves to go make the necessary rounds and greet the guests. 

Sokka downed another glass of campagne while he scanned the room. He felt someone’s eyes on him and when he turned his blue eyes met with a pair of golden ones. Zuko. He took Sokka’s breath away, but before Sokka could smile at him or make a fool of himself by winking or something equally stupid, Zuko looked away again. And was it Sokka or was Zuko blushing? It might just be the alcohol talking. Sokka kept staring for a little while longer before tearing his eyes away. Suddenly he saw who had his arm around Zuko’s waist and his blood ran cold. Jet.  
Now, Sokka didn’t hate many people, but Jet was one of the unlucky few. Sokka had first-hand experienced how Jet treated his partners. He had hurt Katara and if there was one thing Sokka would never accept, it was people hurting his little sister. 

Jet smirked at him from across the room and dragged Zuko with him towards Sokka. Sokka glared at him and he saw Zuko’s eyes go wide. 

“Hello Sokka,” Jet said with a smug look on his face. 

“Jet.” 

“Have you met my date, Zuko?” 

In that moment Sokka knew Jet knew about his crush on Zuko and he froze. Zuko looked at him with those golden eyes and he turned just the slightest bit pink. 

“We’ve met. Hi, Zuko.” Sokka said smoothly while kissing the back of Zuko’s hand. Zuko turned completely red now. Jet narrowed his eyes and pulled Zuko further into his body. Jet and Sokka glared at each other. 

“Enjoy the party,” Sokka grumbled and walked away. Making sure to send a small smile Zuko’s way. Zuko looked incredibly uncomfortable and squirmed a little to loosen Jet’s tight grip on his waist. 

What an asshole. 

As the night dragged on, Sokka drank more than he intended to, but he just couldn’t help it. Every time his eyes would drift towards Zuko. No, not Zuko, Zuko and Jet. He just couldn’t deal with it. Zuko should be with him instead! Sokka just didn’t understand what Zuko saw in Jet. It made him furious. 

After about 7 glasses of champagne Sokka needed some fresh air and dragged himself outside. The streets were lit up with Christmas lights, houses were decorated and everywhere you looked there were Christmas trees. He loved Christmas, but this year there wouldn’t be any singing by the fire, no exchanging presents with family. The alcohol in his veins made him even more sad about the whole affair. He breathed in the cold winter air and instantly felt better. The slight sting of cold air on his cheeks, if he closed his eyes he could almost believe he was home. Almost. 

“Hi Sokka. Good to see you again,” Someone said quietly.

Sokka startled. He hadn’t noticed anyone else outside, but here he was, sitting on the stairs, the most beautiful guy Sokka had ever laid eyes on. 

“Zuko! I hadn’t seen you there.” 

“Sorry,” Zuko said shyly. He looked at Sokka with a small smile. Sokka noticed he looked cold. 

“Where is your date?” Sokka asked with a little too much heat behind his words. Zuko flinched.  
“I’m sorry,” Sokka continued “I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

“He’s inside, I just needed to get some fresh air.” 

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked softly. He sat down next to Zuko. He noticed that Zuko was shivering. He had to resist putting his arms around him and pulling him into his chest. 

Zuko sighed and mumbled, “m fine.” 

Sokka didn’t want to push him. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. Besides, they hardly knew each other. They had only met a few times because of a mutual friend, Ty Lee. Zuko was a childhood friend of hers and Sokka and Ty Lee had met through Suki. Sokka never would have thought Zuko and Ty Lee to be friends. Bright, bubbly Ty Lee and shy, dark Zuko, but there they were. At first, Zuko had been really short and kind of rude to Sokka. Every conversation, however, Zuko seemed to open up a bit more until Sokka was hooked. Hooked to every word that came out of Zuko’s mouth. Hooked to his mannerisms, the shy duck of his head and the blush on his cheeks whenever Sokka complimented him. Hooked to the way he looked, god was Sokka hooked to that. The golden eyes, his silky hair, his slender build, the scar that made him even sexier. Sokka was madly in love with him. Though he could never admit it. 

“Why are you here with Jet? Surely you must have heard the stories about him,” Sokka asked softly. 

It took a while for Zuko to answer, “I don’t know. Some friends set us up and he was really nice to me at first.” 

“At first? What about now?” Sokka felt his heartbeat rising. If Jet hurt Zuko he could not be held responsible for his actions. Zuko had been through too much already. 

“He’s ok, I guess. I just, I don’t know okay!It’s not like I can get every guy to date me, I’m not like you!” Zuko bursted out. Sokka put up his hands to show that he meant no harm, but then he started to feel offended. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a slut?” 

“I.. I didn’t mean that,” Zuko didn’t look at him. “You just..” 

“Just what?” Sokka asked angrily. 

“Why didn’t you ever ask me out?” Zuko blurted out without looking at him. He turned pink. Sokka was stunned.  
What just happened. Did that mean that Zuko had wanted him to? Had he missed some major clue where Zuko had told him that he was interested. Zuko must have seen the confusion on his face. 

“N-never mind..” he said dejectedly and stood up. Sokka quickly stood up and grabbed Zuko’s wrist before he could walk away and pulled him into his chest. 

“Baby,” Zuko let out a soft sound of surprise, “if I’d have known you were interested in the slightest I would have asked you out a long time ago,” Sokka whispered. Zuko looked up at him wide eyed. Sokka loved that look on him. He looked soft and just a little bit desperate. 

Zuko whined and he looked incredible. “Sokka,” Zuko whispered. 

“Can I kiss you? Please let me kiss you baby. I need to kiss you. I’ve wanted to since the first time I met you. You’re so beautiful and sexy. Fuck, I want you. Everything you want to give me,” Sokka rambled. 

“What about Jet?” Zuko asked. 

“What about him?” Sokka shot back. “Would you rather be with him right now?” Sokka suddenly felt insecure. Just because Zuko had wanted him to ask him out in the past, didn’t mean he was still interested now. Did Sokka read the signs wrong again? No. He didn’t think so. He felt Zuko’s slightly rapid breathing, his hands were clutching his suit jacket and he looked at him with slightly hooded eyes and maybe a little bit of lust too. Sokka knew he was a quite good looking guy, but here, with Zuko looking at him like that, man he felt invincible.  
They kept staring at each other and one of Sokka’s hands moved from Zuko’s waist to push a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Sokka looked at Zuko and started to lean down, he never really realized how much taller than Zuko he was. It was cute. He was cute. And then their lips met and Zuko let out a soft surprised sound. Sokka took that as his cue to deepen the kiss. 

He slowly ran his tongue over Zuko’s bottom lip, softly biting. Zuko moaned and Sokka felt the sound go straight to his dick. 

“Fuck, such a good boy,” Sokka mumbled. Zuko’s breath hitched and he looked at Sokka with desperation. His golden eyes had turned almost black by the sheer amount of lust.  
“You like that baby? You like it when I tell you what a good, beautiful boy you are?” Sokka rambled. Unable to stop now that he had seen the effects of it on Zuko. 

Zuko nodded and surged forward to kiss Sokka again. Accidentally pulling their hips flush together in his excitement. They both moaned and pulled away to look at each other.  
Sokka let his forehead rest on Zuko’s, “you are so beautiful.” 

After what felt like a long time of kissing, Sokka felt like he might explode if he didn’t get to touch Zuko soon. 

“Zuko, baby, come home with me,” Sokka whispered, “let me take care of you. God, baby you’re so good, so pretty. I have wanted you for so long. Please.” 

Zuko nodded shyly. 

From that point on things kind of went by in a whirlwind. Sokka couldn’t tell you how long the cab ride home had taken. He couldn’t really remember any of the ride to be honest, only Zuko and Zuko’s hands on him.  
They stumbled into Sokka’s apartment after what felt like ages. As soon as the door closed, Sokka crowded Zuko against it and kissed him hungrily. God, Zuko is such a good kisser. It made him wonder what else that pretty mouth of him could do. Sokka pushed the dark red suit jacket from Zuko’s shoulder and started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped when he realized that Zuko had gone rigid. 

“Are you okay, Zuko? Is this okay?” Sokka asked softly as to not break the bubble that they were wrapped up in. 

Zuko didn’t answer, but instead took a deep breath and pulled on Sokka’s jacket in turn. Sokka made quick work of his own shirt and the second it was off Zuko’s hands were on him. He could feel his eyes raking over him, lingering on his abs and the small happy trail leading down in his pants. 

“I wish you could see yourself right now, you look so pretty baby,” Sokka whispered in Zuko’s ear. Zuko turned pink again, but this time Sokka could see it go all the way down to his chest and he wanted to kiss it so bad. He dove forward capturing Zuko’s mouth in another searing kiss and he pushed his leg in between Zuko’s. Drawing out another strangled moan from the smaller boy. He started kissing Zuko’s neck, nibbling, biting until Zuko was an incoherent mess.  
“What do you want baby? You have to tell me what you want.” 

“I-I, can I,” Zuko stuttered while making vague hand gestures towards Sokka’s crotch. 

“You can have everything you want, pretty boy. Just tell me what you want.” 

Instead of answering, Zuko’s hands started fumbling with Sokka’s zipper and he turned them around. Now Sokka’s back was against the wall and Zuko dropped down to his knees in front of him. 

“Oh my god,” Sokka moaned. “I have been dreaming about this for so long. Fuck baby, you’re such a good boy. Down on your knees for me, you look so sexy you have no idea.” 

Zuko let out a soft sound and started kissing Sokka’s dick through his underwear. Sokka tangled his hands through Zuko’s hair, which made Zuko moan again. How is he so perfect? Sokka wanted Zuko to stop teasing or this wasn’t going to take long, but he didn’t want to rush him. Instead he started rambling again about how pretty Zuko looked and what a good boy he was for Sokka. He could tell Zuko loved it. Finally, after what felt like ages, Zuko pulled Sokka’s underwear down and his eyes went wide again.  
“You’re big,” he said in awe. 

Sokka chuckled, he knew he was well endowed, but the way Zuko looked at his dick made him feel confident. 

“Does that pretty mouth of yours know how to handle that?” He asked cockily. He didn’t expect Zuko’s response. Zuko grinned up at him seductively and licked his lips. Sokka groaned at that and let his head fall back against the wall with a thud. 

“You are going to be the death of me.” 

Zuko wrapped his slender fingers around Sokka’s dick and gave his tip a small lick. He kept his eyes on Sokka’s face and Sokka groaned.  
Zuko got a determined look on his face and suddenly took Sokka’s dick as far as he could. He wrapped his hands around the part that didn’t fit and he started blowing Sokka in earnest. Sokka lightly pulled on Zuko’s hair and let out a loud moan when Zuko twisted his tongue just right. 

“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” he groaned. This only seemed to spur Zuko on to go faster and deeper. When Sokka felt that he couldn’t hang on any longer he pulled on Zuko’s hair, trying to warn hi. Zuko moaned around his dick and the vibrations made it impossible for Sokka to hold back. He came down Zuko’s throat and he swallowed around him. Fuck. 

After catching his breath, Sokka pulled Zuko up to his feet. 

“Come here baby,” Sokka said. “That was so good. You were so good for me,” he said while peppering Zuko’s face with kisses. “Now it’s my turn to make you feel good,” Sokka whispered in Zuko’s ear and he could feel a shudder going through the other boy. 

He dragged Zuko towards his bedroom. Still, too turned on to care about the state his room was in. 

Zuko had turned quiet again and he looked unsure as to what to do next. Sokka couldn’t have that, so he kissed Zuko again. Sweetly at first, but getting more heated by the second. He unbuckled Zuko’s pants and took them off. He softly pushed him down on the bed. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty that was Zuko. The planes of pale skin before him, which he could mark so easily if he so desired, and if Zuko would let him. Zuko looked up at him shyly while Sokka stared down at him in adoration. He really was gone for this boy. 

He kissed his way up Zuko’s body until his lips were back on Zuko’s. He could kiss Zuko for hours, but he had other plans. He pushed his leg between Zuko’s legs again and felt that Zuko was hard. Sokka started pushing his leg up while kissing Zuko’s neck and the sounds that fell from the smaller boys lips were enough to spark Sokka’s interest again as well. 

“Can I take these off, baby?” Sokka asked while hooking his finger under the waistband of Zuko’s underwear. Zuko nodded. 

Sokka took them off in one swift motion and quickly licked a stripe up Zuko’s dick. Zuko gasped and bucked his hips up. Sokka took this opportunity to kiss Zuko’s balls as he sunk his head down towards Zuko’s entrance. He licked around the rim, relishing in the little sounds Zuko made. Briefly wondering how loud he could get him, but that was going to have to wait for next time. Right now, Sokka just wanted to make Zuko feel good.  
He pushed his tongue in, while using his hand to slowly stroke Zuko.  
Sokka put two of his fingers in front of Zuko’s mouth. Instantly getting the message Zuko lapped at the fingers with his tongue. Sokka couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them away to Zuko’s dismay. His whine turned into a gasp when Sokka pushed one of his fingers slowly inside. When Zuko got used to it he started crooking his finger up, trying to find the spot that would make him see stars. He added a second finger and made a scissoring motion. He crooked his fingers upwards once more and was rewarded with a loud moan. He kept hitting the right spot and Zuko turned into a gasping, moaning mess. 

“Sokka, I- fuck, keep doing that,” he gasped out. 

“Shh. I’ve got you baby. I’m going to take good care of you I promise. You’re doing so well. You’re doing so well for me, pretty boy.” Sokka noticed Zuko was getting closer to his own orgasm. 

“O-only for y-you,” Zuko stuttered out. Sokka couldn’t tell whether these words were said in the moment of pleasure, but god, did he hope that Zuko meant this. 

Before long Sokka felt Zuko tense. He wrapped his hand around Zuko’s dick once more and started moving both of his hands faster. The sight alone was almost enough to make Sokka cum again. One hand wrapped around Zuko’s dick, his fingers deep inside his ass and Zuko loose and pliant and desperately mewling. Zuko came all over Sokka’s hand and his own abs and chest. He looked downright filthy. Sokka took a mental picture. He never wanted to forget what Zuko looked like in his orgasm bliss. Soft and satisfied. He stroked Zuko through his orgasm and stopped when it got too sensitive. I did that. 

He pulled his fingers out and Zuko whined at the empty feeling. He quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom to clean them both up and laid back down next to Zuko, pulling him into his chest. 

He knew that they should talk about this, but not right now. Right now they could just enjoy this moment. Zuko was the best Christmas present Sokka could have ever asked for.


End file.
